You Always Hurt The Ones You Love
by Dark Angel Fan Forever
Summary: Thanks leena mck for the title. It's a max and alec story. It's set exactly where the second season finished. Rewritten Part 1 and Added Part 2! Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE DARK ANGEL FRANCHISE!
1. Part 1

**Chapter 1**

Alec watched her from the corner of his eye. He saw her hand interlocked with his and felt a stab of pain in his heart.

_So they're 'on' again are they? _He thought to himself.

_So what if they are?_ Another voice responded. _Means you're off the hook as her 'boyfriend' doesn't it?_

_Yeah but…. _He was cut off his trail of thought by a heavy paw landing on his injured shoulder.

He winced, "Hey big fella." He said to Josh. Since Annie, Alec had gotten a lot closer to Joshua. Saw him as kind of his family.

"Hey medium fella. Shoulder hurting?" The dog man asked his friend with genuine concern. Something Alec didn't hear very often. Especially from her.

"Nah, 's alright." Alec answered in his usual '_I'm always alright' _attitude.

Joshua smiled at Alec's attempt to hide his _'weaknesses' _as Manticore would call them. He knew that even though Manticore was gone, most of the transgenics still used their training, not only to help them survive, but also afraid of the punishment they might receive if they didn't.

Joshua looked up at his flag blowing in the wind. Alec followed his gaze and smiled at the look of happiness on his friend's face.

"Joshua proud. Flag our symbol." Joshua said still staring at his flag. Not only his artwork proudly on display, but also transgenics.

Most of the transgenics had gone in, some scared of what would happen next, others tired after the Jam Pony siege. All wondering what their _'proud to be a freak' _leader Max would do next.

**Chapter 2**

Max felt Logan shiver even through the latex glove and leather glove they were each wearing.

"Maybe, you should go in," Max told Logan without taking her eyes off the police crowded around Terminal City's gates below.

"I'm not leaving you Max. Not now, not ever. Especially now I know you and Alec were never really together." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Who said me and Alec weren't really together?" Max responded angrily assuming Alec had once again screwed up for her.

"Max, come on," Logan said. "How possessive Alec is, he would have marched over half an hour ago when he saw us holding hands. It's okay Max, I understand why you did it, you had to push me away. But we'll find the cure, there's no need to." Logan said using his latex gloved hand to run a finger down Max's cheek.

Max stepped back three spaces. "No, Logan I didn't lie. Alec just understands that we're still friends and you were comforting me. Hell, I hold Joshua and Original Cindy's hands all the time."

"Max," Logan began as if talking to a child. "Joshua's not in love with you, he's family. And OC, well she's…."

"Original Cindy's what boo?" OC came up behind the couple receiving a _thank you_ look from Max.

"Nothing OC. I was just saying that when you hold Max's hand and when I hold Max's hand, it's two completely different things." Logan answered.

"Really? 'Cuz OC don't see no difference. We both Max's friends so why would it be? Anyways bounce so I can talk to my boo in private for a sec." OC told Logan pointing over to the door leading back into the Command Centre.

'_Thank you'_ Max mouthed to OC as Logan walked in.

"Hey boo. Hell of a day today, ain't it?" OC sad trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, listen OC. I'm so sorry to get you and Sketch dragged into this. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I know Alec knew CeCe longer than me and I know he's more hurt than he's letting on. I just… I don't know whether he'd accept comforting from me." Max rambled. "And then there's Logan, so determined to get back together. And I'm like why? I shouldn't be thinking that OC. I'm supposed to be in love with him. He's back to going on about the cure and all I can think about is, what TC needs; in food, medicine, housing, if we're going to survive. That's normal to care about that more right?"

"Wow, for a minute there OC was wondering if you were going to take a moment to breath." OC said wrapping an arm around her boo. "Now OC thinks it's perfectly normal for you to be more…. focused on sorting TC out before you go looking for yours and Roller Boy's cure. But it's not normal to say you're supposed to be in love with him. I'm sorry boo, it just ain't. And if you're worried about Pretty Boy I suggest you go over there and see for yourself if he's okay."

OC walked over to Joshua, whispered something in his ear which made him smile then dragged him off into the Command Centre, giving Max a _'well go on then' _glare.

Max watched Alec, watch the flag blow for a second, then walked over to him.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey," She said.

_Well done Max. Great start. _She thought lamely to herself.

_How can I ask him without him hiding behind his Manticore soldier mask?_

"Hey Max," Alec responded with a lot more venom than intended.

_Shit, what's the matter with you? _He thought. _So she's back with Logan, you don't care, remember? It's got nothing to do with you._

_Whoa _Max thought. _What did I say?_

"You alright?" She asked waiting for the almost certain remark of _'I'm always alright'_.

"I'm always…" He paused at the roll of her eyes. "I'm fine, you know, long day. Everyone finding out we're transgenics. Getting shot. Fighting familiars that just don't want to die. Losing soldiers."

_Having your heart broken in two. Hey what? _He thought.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about CeCe. I know you two went way back." Max said noticing the guilt and pain wash through his eyes at the sound of her name. Quickly masked as usually.

"Yeah," he sighed. "So I see you and Roller Boy are back together. Can't say I'm surprised. You just never learn do you Maxie?" He said with his cocky grin in place.

_Best to have her angry than caring. Then I won't…won't what?_

"What?" Max said shocked. "Me and Logan aren't back together and even if we were it would be none of your damn business."

She punched him full force in his injured shoulder. But noticing his wince instantly regretted it.

"Oh my god. Alec I'm so s…" She started.

"You know what Max? Forget it. Fuck you. I've had a fucking enough of this." He interrupted her before turning and walking into the Command Centre.

"Alec!" She shouted after him.

_Shit why do I always hit him? Why can't he just not wind me up? _She thought.

_Oh come on Maxie. You know why I do it. _A voice which sounded awfully like Alec's responded in her head.

_Oh really Alec. Well I can't seem to figure it out. So why don't you enlighten me._

_Why don't you just go ask me?_

Yes why didn't she just.

**Chapter 4**

_Shit, shit, shit! _Alec thought whilst marching through the Command Centre. Looks from the other Transgenics were being easily ignored.

_Why the fuck didn't you keep your mouth shut? You know Max, she'll either go defensive and attack you or try and get you to 'talk about it'. So what if she hit you, she always fucking hits you._

_Yeah but this time you were injured and she knew that. _The second voice answered.

_Yeah but…_Alec thought.

"You have to stop taking crap from her, Princess," Mole said from behind Alec.

Alec jumped but tried to hide it. After all you're not supposed to be able to sneak up on an X5, especially an alpha.

"What you going on about?" Alec asked acting casual.

"You know who. Little Miss, who's going to come marching through that door screaming your name, right…about...now." Mole answered.

"ALEC!" Max screamed walking into the Command Centre causing Luke and Dix to look up from their computers. "What the fuck? We're having a conversation and you just storm off?"

"What's wrong with doing that Max? _You _do it all the time. Besides I don't have to stand around whilst you abuse me." Alec replied more calmly than he felt.

Alec then noticed Logan smirking next to Dix, obviously enjoying what looked to him, like a lover's tiff.

"You know what Maxie baby." Alec said walking over to her. "Let's just forget the argument and go to bed. You can spare us for say an hour or so right?" Alec placed an arm around Max's waist and watched with pleasure as she squirmed.

Noticing she was about to resist, Alec leant over and whispered into Max's ear, "Now, now Maxie. Wouldn't want to prove little Logie right, now would we?"

Max only response was placing a hand on top of his, which was now placed on her ass, and pinching the skin between her nails.

Alec slowly led Max out of the Command Centre and into his office.

"Who'd a thought it? Pretty Boy and Miss Need-A-Lay," Mole smirked to himself.

**Chapter 5**

"You fucking jerk!" Max shouted when they had entered his office and he'd locked the door.

"Now, now Max." Alec responded child-like. "You started this whole me-and-you together thing. I'm only playing along for you… whilst helping TC gossip."

Alec smirked.

Max had begun to shout some other comment when she remembered the reason she came to find him to begin with.

"Whatever." She smirked in a mock of Alec's smirk. "What the hell was the roof about?"

_Oh Shit _Alec thought. _Lie, lie, lie, lie, LIE!_

"Nothing, okay. My shoulder still hurts, that's all." Alec lied.

_He's lying. _Max thought. _But why?_

"That's all?" Max repeated. "So the Logan and me comment was also because your shoulder hurt, no doubt right?"

_SHIT! _Alec thought.

"Uh…yeah?" Alec answered. "Look, you're right. You and Logan are none of my business. Just don't make me out to look a joke in front of the others okay? Because unlike you, they actually respect me."

Alec began walking to the door, when Max grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"Did I say this conversation was over?" Max said close up to his face.

Alec pushed her back.

"Did I say I give a shit whether or not you think this conversation is over?" He said reversing their positions and pinning her against the wall.

She tried to push him away but for the first time he didn't hold back. In the end she gave up and waited for him to speak.

"We have some things to sort out around here," Alec began. "For starters your attitude towards me and constant need to used me as a punch bag. But since it doesn't look like you're gonna willingly change, you're gonna tell me exactly why you feel the need to do it. And I'll tell you whether I'm gonna keep taking it from you. And I swear to God if you say it's because I'm a screw-up, I will break your neck here and now."

Alec waited for an answer.

"Well?"

"Did you know you pout when you're angry?" Max answered.

Alec gave her a confused look.

_Oh god! Tell me I didn't just say that out loud. _Max screamed silently.

"What?" Alec answered confused.

"Umm…never mind." Max mumbled pushing harder.

Alec thought for a moment about what she had just said and reacted by kissing her on the lips.

He pressed his lips against hers waiting for a response, be it bad or good. After a few seconds Max opened her mouth allowing Alec entry and Alec kissed her with all the passion that had built up since the moment they met. Max returned his passion and for a while neither moved apart from Max hands in Alec hair, and Alec hands on the base of her back. They continued kissing until a knock at the door sprung them apart.

"It never happened." Max said suddenly, and ignoring the look of hurt in Alec's eyes stormed out of the room, allowing Mole in.

"Shit," Mole said. "What did the bitch do now?"

Alec remained silent for a few seconds until he replied almost silently, "I have to leave."

**Chapter 6**

Alec was packing his bag when he sensed her coming up the corridor.

_What the fuck does she want now?_

He picked his bag up from his bed and threw it under the bed just as his front door burst open.

'Max, for once you wanna try knocking? Hell I'd settle for not ripping my door of its hinges.' Alec smirked.

'Now's not the time Alec.' Max said in her typical I'm-a-bitch tone. 'Mole told me you're leaving. Things start to get tough and you just bail is that it?'

_So much for don't tell her 'til I'm gone. Thanks a lot Mole._

'No, Max. Bailing is your deal.' Alec responded angrily.

Max thought for a second before asking the true thing, which was bothering her.

'So why you leaving then?'

' TC's gonna need some connections so I thought I'd go and work on getting some. You know outside of Seattle.' Alec partly lied.

Terminal City did need the connections but he could get them from Seattle, he just couldn't be around her any more.

'Oh,' Max replied feeling guilty for once again assuming Alec couldn't be sensible. He was the screw-up and she fixed things that were their roles. Now he was growing up and becoming the level headed sensible one.

'What?' Alec asked as if peering into her thoughts.

'Nothing.' Max paused. 'So you planning on saying goodbye to me and Josh or were you just…' Max stopped at the strange look Alec was giving her. She watched as he sniffed the air.

'What?' She repeated his earlier question.

'Max,' Alec said walking towards her. ' You need to get out of TC NOW!'

**Chapter 7**

'Why the hell should I do that?' Max asked angrily as Alec continued to walk towards her. She copied his step backwards towards the wall.

Alec continued to come towards her watching her like she was his prey. No not his prey his…

_Mate! _His mind and all other senses screamed.

Alec backed her to the wall. When he had her successfully pinned he took a strong sniff, rubbing his nose in Max's neck. Max arched into his chest without realising. Alec then pushed her to the left just as he opened the front door.

'Alec,' Max moaned seductively from outside his door.

'Max, you're in heat.' Alec said pausing to sniff the now slightly clearer air. 'Get out of TC and Seattle before another Transgenic smells you. They won't push you away like I did and then you'll be stuck with a mate you don't want and pinning over Logan. Well, more than usual.'

'Alec, come on.' Max said. 'I'm in full control. We can 'get busy' and not be mated. Come on Alec help me scratch my itch.'

Alec wondered how she could have gone from not even in the first hours of heat to full-blown heat in a matter of minutes.

_Wait a minute her scent was stronger when she came down the corridor. _Alec thought. _Oh, god. The kiss was just heat. She'd been dumping pheromones all day. How had no one else noticed it?_

_Coz you got my scent memorised baby. Of course you'd notice first. Now let me back in. _Max voiced seductively in his head.

_How can she sound like that even in my head. God I want her so much. _

'Max?' Alec asked wondered if she was still there.

After a moment of what he thought was fidgeting on her part she responded.

'Hey Alec.' She sounded surprisingly normal.

'You okay?' Alec asked.

'Yeah…I…just it's never been this bad before. I didn't even know I was in heat 'til you started backing me into the wall then all I could smell was you and I…. oh baby let me in.'

Alec smelt the fresh load of pheromones she dumped.

'Max you're gonna get outta of TC and you're gonna stay there 'til this is over. Are you listening Max?' Alec commanded.

'Uh huh. I'll only leave baby if you come with me.' Max purred.

Just then Alec caught a scent of some one.

_Male…Transgenic…Matt…Threat! _Alec thought as he opened the door and pulled Max back in.

'That's better baby.' Max said wrapping her arms around Alec neck whilst licking her lips. Alec took a moment to regain his breath. Then, just as Max jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist he injected her with an injection he didn't remember going to get from his room. As Max eyes fluttered for a moment Alec carried her over to the sofa, feeling the haze of the heat and affect of the smell start to calm within him .

'Alec?' Max asked weakly.

'Ssssh, just sleep baby.' Alec whispered as Max fell asleep.

**Chapter 8**

Max awoke to see Alec sitting on the edge of the sofa biting his nails. For once she sat back and admired the beauty that was Alec.

Alec felt her awaken and waited. For what exactly, he didn't know. Would she be angry at him for put her to sleep or had the heat suppressant even worked and would she still be trying to jump him? He couldn't smell as many pheromones; though he could still smell them causing him to take deep, slow breaths and making them last as long as possible.

'Alec?' Max asked. 'What did you inject in me?'

Alec was shocked to hear there was no venom or anger in her voice only vulnerability.

'Heat Suppressant. Stole them from Manticore when I was in there.' Alec explained defensively. At her confused look he continued. 'Sometimes the guards didn't get there as soon as a female would go into heat so I made a note to always carry them on me. Males who fought over a mate or an um.. potential mate were often punished. I was fed up of my unit getting punished for the scientists' mistakes.'

'Oh,' Max said sadly. 'Does TC have any?'

'Yeah I gave them a few a couple a weeks back. Dix had been making more since. Don't worry one shot is enough to last throughout your entire heat.'

Max was surprised to find herself not as relieved as she'd thought she'd be.

'So I'm not in heat anymore?' Max asked.

'No, unfortunately. You're still in heat and you're still gonna want to um.. copulate. But you won't be desperate like usual and should be able to ignore it.'

Max inwardly smiled at Alec's nervousness about talking about sex. This wasn't the Alec she knew. But she knew he was right ,she still wanted him but unlike usual, only him, no other male would do.

_Yeah but you've always wanted me Max. _The Alec voice whispered in her head.

'So, did you not want to… um.. copulate with me?' Max asked wondering why that hurt so much.

At Max's shocking question, Alec's head spun around to finally look at her.

'Huh?' Alec asked. 'You wanted to? With me, I mean?'

'Duh Alec.' Max said realising the suppressant was helping to give her the ability to finally talk about what she wanted, without having the desperation of heat.

Alec thought for a moment.

_Heat. Of course she wanted you genius. Well not you just a certain part of your body. Hah! Did you honestly think she wanted you?_

'Yeah.' Alec laughed unhappily.

'I'm really tired. Is that normal?' Max asked.

'Yeah,' Alec responded robotically as if he had had this conversation many times before and had grown bored of it. 'You'll probably sleep through the rest of your heat. Don't worry about any transgenics bugging you. Your smell is weaker now. Unless they have known you for a long time or have often focused solely on you scent they won't register the change. But its best you stay here anyway.'

'So you can have your wicked way with me?' Max asked in a joking yet still seductive voice.

'Yeah definitely Max.' Alec replied glad to fall into their usual banter. 'So get some sleep it'll do you and your shark DNA good.'

'Okay,' Max responded and Alec was surprised at how much trust he could here in her voice. 'Will you hold me whilst I sleep? I feel cold.'

Max hoped it sounded innocent enough.

'Oh I'll go get you a blanket.' Alec replied but before she could respond he was up and out the door.

As the door opened she saw Matt, one of the X5s, outside on the floor lying unconscious. Max made a mental note to ask Alec about it later as she fell asleep.

**Chapter 9**

Max awoke about 18 hours later surprised at how long she slept. She kicked off the blankets that were wrapped tightly around her.

Alec's really not that clueless is he? Max thought getting up to look around the apartment for him. As her foot swung off the sofa she heard a crumple on the floor below.

Max looked down and saw a piece of paper. Curiosity beating her, being part cat and all, she picked up the piece of paper, reading whilst tears formed in her eyes.

Max

_Hope you enjoyed your sleep you looked comfy enough when I left you._

_I've left TC to start on those contacts._

_Don't worry I told Josh and Cindy where you were and said goodbye to everyone before leaving before you try to yell at me for not doing that and this is me saying goodbye to you._

_It sounds stupid saying goodbye since I'll probably be back though not for a while._

_I send all the information, contacts and anything else I get to the email account Dix set up for TC. _

_I think you'll like my email address._

_While I'm around I'll look for some help with the virus as well and send it on. _

_Thought I should help considering it was all my fault and all._

_I'm gonna miss you Maxie._

_Love_

_Alec_

_P.S. My email address, if any things comes up, Dix has it but I thought you'd like it too:_

_And don't worry about exposure no one knows it but you and Dix._

_P.S.S. If I get my ass busted, I'll be sending for you! Just joking…well kind of._

_I'll be back_

'And I'll be waiting.' Max said to an empty apartment. 'However long it takes.'

End of Part One


	2. Part 2

_**A/N The email address I made up for Alec seems to have disappeared. So that's why that doesn't make sense.**_

_**Please R&R**_

**Prologue**

The decision had been made, he'd left. And after a while the ache of missing them, had begun to subside. He checked in regularly and he knew TC was at its best. Seattle had seemed to make the decision that since they didn't know how to handle the Transgenics, (the events of Freak Nation haven proven that), they would wait until they did. Basically ignoring the Transgenics presence as much as possible. Never helping them in any way but never setting out against them, save a few vigilantes which were dealt with easily. White and his cult had also disappeared.

Food was good, supplies too, even housing was sufficient for all. Joshua was still painting, OC and Sketch were back at Jam Pony, visiting when they can, bringing supplies from Normal who had taken a shine to Gem's baby (who had been named Megan). Logan had moved back into Joshua's house, and contacted mostly through web call, why he wasn't there with Max, Dix hadn't said and Alec hadn't wanted to ask. In fact anything to do with Max, Alec hadn't asked.

But it had been a year and Alec thought it was time to return home…

**Chapter 1**

'Listen Princess, it's an easy raid. In and Out; two hours max. We need the supplies.' Mole said pointedly whilst chewing his usual cigar.

'We don't NEED more guns Mole. We're not looking for a fight.' Max answered.

'Doesn't mean we're not gonna find one. More and more Ordinaries and attacking us now. An all out war's not far behind.' Mole turned to the others for support.

'I said no Mole. That's the end of it.' Max turned and walked towards Alec's… No, it was her office now.

'Alec would have agreed with me.' Mole mumbled.

Unfortunately everyone in the room had the same enhanced hearing and as everyone winced at the sound of Alec's name awaiting the reaction of their leader, Max flinched, stopped and responded with more strength than she had with 'well he's not here is he?' and continued to her office slamming the door behind her.

'Well who pissed her off now? Usually it's me but I only just got here.'

**Chapter 2**

A silence came over the Command Centre as everyone turned to see Alec leaning against the wall. Backpack over one shoulder, second bag on the floor by his foot and two bullet holes leaking blood; one on his shoulder and one just above his pelvis.

Before he could blink two Transgenics were on either side of him taking his weight and guiding him into the room and to the nearest chair. He feigned needing their help but was grateful as it had been the wall keeping him up, rather than the casual leaning look he was hoping he had pulled off.

'Pretty Boy! What the hell you got yourself into now?' Mole asked from the chair next to Alec, putting his feet up on the table and smirking.

'Wow, Thanks for the concern Mole.' Alex replied sarcastically. 'Thought you were missing me dearly in all those ten page emails you sent me?'

'Yeah, right. Luke call Doc, tell him Pretty Boy back and he's already got into trouble.' Mole barked at the forlorn looking Nomalie. Luke left in a hurry and returned within minutes with an X5 Alec hadn't officially met yet.

'Hey Doc.' Alec said causally.

'Hey Alec.' Doc laughed.

'How's those med supplies treating you?' Alec asked gritting his teeth as Doc used tweezers to dig out the bullet shrapnel in both wounds.

'Great thank you. But something tells me now your back, I'll be needed a lot more.' Doc joked as he dug out a particularly sharp and nasty piece.

'Good to know I'm being remembered fondly whilst…away.' Alec hissed slightly in pain.

'So does Princess know you're back?' Mole asked returning to the table with a beer.

'No.' Alec hissed. 'Where's mine?' Alec tried to swipe for the beer.

'Get your own!' Mole replied moving it just out of distance whilst the Doc still had a hold of him.

'Hello! Been shot!' Alec gestured towards the said wounds.

'Hello! Who here hasn't?' Mole mimicked.

Alec sighed and waited silently whilst Doc finished treating him.

'There. Try and remain in one piece for at least a few weeks.' Doc said as he left the Command Centre and returned to his Medical Office.

Mole got up and collected Alec's bags before gesturing that Alec should follow him.

**Chapter 3**

After a few minutes of walking, they had left Command Centre and crossed over to what looked like the living quarters.

Alec noticed the slight Manticore feel to it. Even if it was more 'homey'

_Guess we're never really free from there._ Alec thought pensively.

'So shall we tell the Great Leader you've returned?' Mole broke the silence and asked.

'If you want. Makes no difference to me.' Alec responded nonchalantly.

But Mole could read people almost as well as Alec and could see straight through the act.

'Okay,' he replied. 'This rooms yours.' Mole stopped in front one of the nicer looking rooms. Mole unlocked the door and handed Alec the keys before walking into the room and collapsing on the sofa.

Alec followed him inside and gasped at what he saw. As he entered through the front door an old but tidy looking sofa facing a decent looking TV, in the corner stood a worn piano, the walls were decorated with pictures undoubtedly painted by Joshua, a bookcase was near the door with more DVDs than books. He continued into the kitchen and saw the basics and upon opening one of the cupboards, saw chips of all sorts stocking the shelves. He explored further into the apartment and entered the bedroom smelling fresh sheets upon the bed and clean towels folded on a dresser. It was like this apartment had been designed especially for him he returned to the living area and plopped on the sofa next to Mole, who seemed invested in some cartoon on the television.

'So what do you think?' Mole asked without taking his eyes of the television.

'It's… perfect.' Alec replied in a tone that suggested that he was telling the complete truth, and gazed lovingly around the room.

'Well, should be. She had it done especially for you less than a week after you left.' Mole replied simply.

But to Alec a more complex sentence could not have come out of Mole's mouth.

_She had it done especially for you._ His mind repeated. _What the hell did that mean?_

'Oh.' Alec replied, wanting to ask so much more but not wanting to arouse suspicion.

'Yeah. Well I'd better return to Command. I'll hold the fort for a few days to give you time to heal and settle but then your 2IC and I can return to what I'm good at with NO arguments for Little Miss. She will have no say as it'll be MY area. She will listen to me and I WILL get my raid.' Mole ranted as he got up and left closing the door behind him.

'Second in Command?' Alec said to the empty apartment. 'She chose me?'

**Chapter 4**

'What do you mean, you can't tell me? I'm your fucking leader!' Max's voiced echoed down the corridor.

Mole laughed as he entered the command.

'I….just….look, the thing is;' Luke started stuttering.

'What's up Little Miss?' Mole interrupted.

'Where the hell have you been?' Max asked accusingly.

'I've been gone for five seconds Max! What is your problem?' Mole answered defensively.

'Well I should know where you are at all times! You're my second-in-command for fucks sake!' Max replied before turning to enter her office.

'Not any more I'm not. Well technically I am until he's up and healed.' Mole replied smirking. _Why does Princess put up with her shit?_

Max stopped and turned.

'What?' Max asked. ''til who's up and healed?'

'Whom do you think?' Mole said pulling out a cigar and sitting down as he popped the cigar in his smirking mouth.

'No.' Max whispered.

_He would have come and seen me if he was back. Wouldn't he? Of course he would…unless, everything before he left I just misinterpreted? It wasn't that he cared for me too much to sleep with me during heat, when he wasn't sure what I wanted. He just hadn't wanted to sleep with me full stop. _She thought disheartened.

Alec had been walking down the corridor and heard Max's answer to Mole's question.

_No? She didn't want me to come back? She still hates me even though I sent her the cure? It's not a circumstance that's made her hate me. It has nothing to do with the virus. She just..hates me._

Alec turned and blurred back to his apartment.

Max not wanting to reveal anything to anyone blurred into her office and slammed the door. She leant against the door and found herself panting although she had experienced no physical strain. She heard the roar of an engine and blurred to the window.

_Alec! _Her mind screamed.

She watched him gun the engine twice more before riding towards the gates and exit, rucksack on back and a second bag strapped the back of his lime green duke.

She blurred out of the office, down the corridor, to her Ninja, before jumping upon in and following Alec out the gates.

**Chapter 5**

Alec, maintaining his usual fast speed, was almost out of sight to even Max's enhanced vision. She kept her distance so not to be noticed and continued to follow him until he stopped at a bar. He vacated the cycle and entered. She followed suit and upon entering the bar, found him sitting on a stool at the bar with a glass of whiskey already in hand. She looked around the bar whilst making her way over to him.

It was the typical 'classy' place she would have expected him to choose and had refrained herself twice already from beating on two guys who had pinched her ass. She concentrated on her goal as she toned out a greasy looking guy who was trying some line on another.

'Look I honestly could not be less interested. Okay?' She turned and said when he made a particularly disgusted comment on her breasts.

'Lesbian,' he mumbled walking away and Max turned back to face Alec.

What she saw made her stop. Some blonde piece had one hand on his thigh and the other on his neck, where he barcode would be, and was whispering into his ear. Alec looked interested as he leant closer as if he was having trouble hearing her. Max knew that it was a bullshit play as she could hear the bitch from across the bar.

'Take me home with you and I'll give you the ride of your life Pretty Boy.' The blonde said seductively.

Alec tried to stop from laughing when, Naomi? Nikki? Natalie?, used the name Pretty Boy, as an image of Mole flashed in his mind. Alec was considering his options when suddenly he felt his stool jerk back slightly and was faced with a pretty pissed of Max.

'So not only do you get me pregnant, force me to have an abortion and give me three STD's, your already scamming on some new chick five days later?' Max yelled as the music skipped to the next song and silence fell among the bar.

'Eeww,' the blonde said before walking away and locating a new playmate for the night as the music returned.

'What the fuck Max?' Alec whispered grabbing her by the arm as she attempting to walk away.

'Get the fuck of me Alec!' Max replied.

Alec let go of her before getting up to follow her out of the bar.

He caught up with his just outside the exit and re-grabbed her and dragged her down an alley as she swung and shouted for him to let go. He pinned her to the wall and just starred at her.

'Let me go Alec.' Max threatened.

'"Hey Alec, nice to see you. How've you been? Me? I'm fine even though I've made no attempt to speak to you over the last year. That just then? Just me messing around."' Alec said in a mocking tone.

'What the fuck Max?' Alec asked all seriousness returning to his voice.

'What?' Max said innocently.

'Don't play innocent with me Max. You just followed me to a bar and made this big scene just because some women was hitting on me.' Alec said accusingly.

'Followed you? Don't flatter yourself. I happened to be in the same bar, was coming over to say hey and though I mess with you both a bit.' Max replied.

'No, I've smelt you since I left TC. Plus I have ten years training on you Max. I know when I'm being followed. And that little 'joke' you were playing? Reeked of jealousy especially how you stormed out afterwards. If you were playing attention you would have seen their were two drinks on the bar.' Alec stated.

Max's temper rose and she felt her whole body heat up.

'JEALOUS! Of that blonde little slut! Your shitting me right? Yea I saw the two drinks what of it? One for you and one for her I can count Alec. Even if you have 10 years training on me!' Max defended.

Alec looked confused. He bent down and sniffed her neck, then sighed before pulling away.

'Do you just save them up for when I'm around?' He asked rhetorically.

'What?' Max answered.

Alec pulled away slowly.

'Two drinks Max. One for me and one for you. I knew you would come over. Come on, we gotta get you somewhere. Does OC still live at your old apartment?' Alec asked walking towards his Duke holding Max's hand.

Max stared at their clasped hands and almost forgot she was mad at him. She felt a twitching and began to smile. She shook of the sentimentality and her anger resumed.

'Get off me Alec. Why do you want to go to OC's?' She asked reeling in some of the anger and she felt other emotions bubbling to the service…confusion, frustration, desire.

'Because Max. You already started dumping.' Alec replied slowly as if talking to a less intelligent person.

'Dumping?' Max yelled. 'Dumping what?'

'Pheromones Max.' Alec hissed. 'You're going into heat.'

Max gasped. She did the calculations in her head. She had been taking the suppressant every three months since Alec left. Before the symptoms even begun to kick in. The last one she had taken was…three months ago.

_Shit!_ She thought._ How did I forget?_

She remembered before the drama of Alec she had been mad at Mole. As the heat began taking over, she found it harder to concentrate of remembering earlier things and instead was focusing on the closeness of Alec.

She was going in fast. Probably because she hadn't let herself have a heat in over a year. The last real one, suppressant free one, she had was the one before Alec left, before TC.

Max shook herself.

_Think Max Think. Why were you mad at Mole?_ She thought stepping away from Alec. _It is relevant. THINK!_

She paused. _Because you were about to inject the suppressant and needed him to take charge whilst you slept It off. Shit! Alec's right!_

'It's fine.' Max said. 'We just gotta go to TC and get a suppressant.'

Her voice depicted innocence but she was anything but and she began grinding herself against Alec's back.

Alec pushed her away.

'You mean you don't carry one with you?' Alec shouted.

The raise in his voice shot Max down to reality and her anger resumed.

'Well don't you!' She shouted back.

Alec inwardly laughed at Max's reactions. _Of course she would jump from horny to angry. The whole time I've known she's been either._

'No Max, why would I? I haven't been around a Transgenic in almost a year.' He said returning to his earlier, slightly patronising tone.

'Screw you Alec!' Max said defensively. 'Let's just go get one then.'

Max walked towards her Ninja.

'No!' Alec replied grabbing her wrist. Max instantly felt the heat and dropped a fresh load of pheromones.

Alec shuddered and pulled her close, once again smelling her neck and she began rubbing his chest.

'Your too far into it, to be around Transgenics.' Alec hissed quietly and his fought the urge to take her right there.

'No, baby, I'm only just into it. And play your card right and you could be 'into it' too.' Max said grinded her pelvis with his as she emphasised the 'into it'.

'I'm guessing…you've…been skipping heats. Since…you discovered…the suppressant?' Alec asked fighting the urge to grind back.

'Yeah, baby. I've been waiting for you to come home.' Max said seductively.

_Really?_ Alec thought. _No it has to be the heat talking._

'Okay Max. I'll take you home.' Alec said.

Max giggled…actually giggled with glee before jumping onto Alec's Duke.

Alec stared at this strange girl who looked like Max, had been given him attitude like Max, but this giggling little creature couldn't be Max.

Alec decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and hoped on the cycle, gunned the engine, heading straight for Max's old apartment.

**Chapter 6**

How Alec got them there in one piece he would never know. Max had spent the journey alternating between trying to take of his shirt and undoing his pants as well as rubbing herself seductively against him.

As he stopped he took deep breaths concentrating on keeping himself together. He dismounted from the cycle and turned as Max jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She began kissing up and down Alec's neck and nibbling his ear as Alec blurred her up the stairs and to the apartment door. Alec kicked open the door amazed at his self-control when suddenly Max caught his mouth and began kissing him with more passion than he had felt in his entire life. At the same time she dropped fresh pheromones and Alec felt himself give in. He kissed her back hungrily and reached down between them for his zipper.

With neither transgenic concentrating on their surroundings did not notice the Ordinary sneaking up behind them until Alec felt the pain on a frying pan making full and hard contact with the back of his head. Alec collapsed dropping Max instantly.

Max landed on her feet and looked at Original Cindy with more venom than OC had ever seen in her girl's face. For a moment OC was scared until she remembered that her boo would never hurt her

Unfortunately OC had never seen a Transgenic when its instincts were fully in control, especially one who had just had its mate…or perspective mate attacked.

Max attacked knocking OC straight to the floor. She then turned sensing Alec awaken. As Max crawled over to Alec licking her lips, OC took the opportunity to run as fast as she could nursing the wound on her head and arm in the process.

**Chapter 8**

Alec slowly awakened and recognised the feeling of a female body beside him. He ached everywhere and the scratches on his back were uncomfortable on the hard floor. That's when the last three days came rushing back to him.

_Max…heat…sex...'Mine!' Shit._ Alec thought.

He considered what he should do. Wake Max up and undoubtedly argue and fight or leave and hope she never finds him? He figured the first, however painful, was probably the right thing to do and decided she'd be less angry if he fed her first. Checking the cupboards he found them bare so pulling his clothes on he went out, to find somewhere he could find some food to cook.

Max awoke feeling more satisfied and happy than she could remember feeling in at least three years. She reached out for Alec ignoring the pain in every muscle in her body. When she came up empty she sat up with a start.

Did she dream it? She doubted, but upon looking at the destroyed living area, the nakedness of her body and feeling of aches, she knew she couldn't have. She reached up to her neck where he had marked her repeatedly throughout her heat and remembered the look in his eyes…Pure passion, lust, desire, need and what she had interpreted at the time, as love. But maybe she had been wrong. But why else would he have claimed her? She felt confused.

'_Get __out of TC and Seattle before another Transgenic smells you_. _They won't push you away like I did and then you'll be stuck with a mate you don't want' _Max remembered Alec saying the last time she went into heat around him. Did that mean all Transgenics automatically mated when having sex during heat? Did that mean it was just a reaction to her heat and he hadn't actually wanted to?

_Oh God! I'm gonna be sick! _She thought running to the toilet. The gut retching she felt as she vomited wasn't purely sickness related. She felt the tear marks down her cheeks before she realised she was sobbing. She felt her heart breaking and curled around the toilet hugging her chest and stomach. She didn't even sense Original Cindy enter or lay down and wrap her arms around her until minutes later.

'He left OC,' Max sobbed. 'He fucked me and left.'

'Ssshhh,' OC comforted. 'Let's get you dressed.'

As OC dressed Max, as a mother would dress a child, Max finally looked at OC and saw the black eye and wound upon her forehead.

Max sobbed afresh.

'OC, oh god! I'm so sorry.' Max pleaded.

'It's fine.' OC replied. 'Don't get me wrong Original Cindy was upset when she left three days ago but I went to TC and they explained everything. Now your ass just owes me a beer.'

Max tried to laugh at OC's attempt, but instead she continued to sob as OC sat them down and began to rock her.

Seconds later Max felt anger replace her sadness and chastised herself for the weakness she was showing. She stood and walked away from OC.

'Thanks OC and I am sorry.' She said calmly. 'I get ya that drink soon.'

Max walked out of the building and began heading back to TC.

OC sighed and got ready for work and headed out to Jam Pony.

Ten minutes later Alec re-entered the apartment with bags of groceries in his hand. He paused at the door recognising Max's scent as old. He looked around confusedly and realised Max had already left.

He sighed realising it was no surprise, Max had awoken, regretted it and taken off.

Then Alec grew angry. He had been willing to accept her abuse and talk about it but she had just ran away as usual. He then set after her following her scent expecting it to lead back to TC. Suddenly her direction changed and as he grew closer to her destination he realised where she had fled to. As he arrived outside Joshua's old house he realised she had done what she always did, ran to Logan and decided he had truly had it this time.

This last year, although he had missed her, he had actually been happy. He'd been helping TC, speaking to Josh and Mole regularly and had no one shouting at or attacking him all the time. Since he had come back he'd been attacked by White's goons, though he hadn't had chance to tell anyone that, he had been shouted at by Max, not had time to see Josh and although the sex had been the best of his life he wasn't sure it was enough.

So he made a decision. One he had also made a year ago. He knew this time it would harder because they were mated but at least he had only claimed her, she hadn't returned it. Therefore although it would be harder for him, he wouldn't feel her call and although he could sense her at all times she would not have the same perks. And so with that in his mind he returned to OC's to collect his cycle and bags and left again not once looking back.

The End


	3. Epilogue

**A.N. Was reading over this story the other day and decided I didn't like how I ended it. Thought this at least gave it a bit of closure. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Epilogue**

Max stood outside Joshua's old house poised ready to knock.

_What are you doing here?_ The Alec-like voice asked in her head.

Max smiled at the familiarity, as that voice had been her lifeline when Alec had been gone the last year. Through it she had experienced her usual Max/Alec banter and she had felt like he was still there.

_Max, I am still here. So what are you doing at Logan's?_ The Alec voice asked again.

Max struggled to think for a few moments and found she couldn't find an argument. Why was she at Logan's? She hadn't seen or spoken to him in almost a year, just after she broke up with him and sent him out of TC when Alec left.

_Well I know why you're here._ The Alec voice responded smugly.

_Why's that then?_ Max thought back.

_Cause it's safe. Logan is safe._ 'He' replied.

_Safe?_ Max asked. _I could kill him with one touch._

_That's not what I meant Max and you know it._

"My heart is safe." Max spoke out loud finally realising.

_And with me you risk it breaking._ 'Alec' continued.

Max stood pondering this realisation before a memory from the day before hit her.

_**'Mine!' Alec had screamed many times during the last 3 days.**_

_Not a heat side-effect?_ She asked 'Alec'

_Go ask me and find out._ 'He' replied.

Max unsure where to find Alec blurred back to OC's and saw Alec's bike and bags still parked outside. She waiting there until she caught the familiar sent approaching. Her lover, her love, her Mate.

**THE END**


End file.
